1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new crankcase ventilating system for an internal combustion engine and to a new flow control device therefor as well as to a new method of making such a flow control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a crankcase ventilating system of an internal combustion engine wherein the system has a flow control device comprising a valve housing means having an inlet and an outlet and an annular valve seat means therein intermediate the inlet and the outlet, a movable valve member disposed in the housing means and having a body portion disposed on the inlet side of the valve seat means and a generally frusto-conical flow metering portion cooperating with the valve seat means to control fluid flow therethrough, and a spring means disposed in the housing means and being operatively associated with the housing and the valve member to tend to urge the body portion of the valve member away from the valve seat means. For example, see the Canadian patent to Willbrandt, No. 660,756; the U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,398, to McMullen; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,477, to Lowther; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,208, to Tramontini; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,699 to Givler et al; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,960 to Pittsley; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,703 to Toda et al; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,417 to Toda et al, and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,898 to McMullen.
It is also known to provide fin means on the stem means of a valve member. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 228,493 to Tyler; the U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,953, to Davison; the U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,799 to Wager, and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,603 to Bannon et al.